


Line of Duty Drabbles

by Reallyneedsalife



Category: Line of Duty (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyneedsalife/pseuds/Reallyneedsalife
Summary: Literally no idea what this is. Just some short story things I had as ideas for Line of Duty just not enough planning to turn into proper fics.Tags will be updated depending on the subject of the chapter
Relationships: Steve Arnott & Ted Hastings, Steve Arnott/Kate Fleming, Ted Hastings & Kate Fleming
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Line of Duty Drabbles

"Stay with me?" Kate asked, uncertain. She didn't like flying, never had. But it was an occupational hazard she would have to face if she wanted to get home.

"Always." Steve's voice over the phone replied, soft laughter evident in his voice. She sighed with a smile, laughing as well. It would be good to be back in the UK again.

Rushing forwards, Kate fell to her knees. Unshed tears pooled in her eyes similarly to the crimson pooling under Steve's body. Sobbing, she tried to put pressure on the wound, but they both knew her attempts were futile.  
Grasping her hand with all the strength he had left, she risked a glance at his face. Blood was smeared across his cheek, some already clotting in the remains of his beard, but the expression etched on his face was worse.  
"Stay.. with me?" He gasped, uncertain. He wasn't afraid to die, but he was afraid to die alone.

Laughing sorrowfully, Kate wrapped her arms around Steve protectively and pulled his head onto her lap. The cold of the cobblestone alley seeped into her bones but she hardly felt it.

"Always."


End file.
